gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Saint Seiya: Cosmo Warriors
Saint Seiya: Cosmo Warriors (聖闘士星矢 -小宇宙無双- Seinto Seiya Kosumo Musou) is the new game in Warriors franchise which combines the Dynasty Warriors gameplay with setting and characters from Saint Seiya. The game is published by Bandai Namco, Shueisha and Koei Tecmo and developed by Omega Force for PS3, PS4, PS Vita and PC. Story The game will follow the story of all manga such as classic Saint Seiya (Sanctuary arc, Asgard arc, Poseidon arc, Hades arc), Saint Seiya Episode G, Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas: The Myth of Hades, Saintia Sho and of course Saint Seiya Omega. Gameplay The game plays like in Sanctuary Battle plus with Dynasty Warriors style gameplay when you're playing as the character smashing through the horde of the enemies. The main musou attack of this game is called Big Bang Attack. The characters are filling the cosmo gauge whien they attack the foes. When it full the characters perform their trademark attacks which detroys the entire army of foes with no problem. The new mechanic similar Rage Awakening Musou is called the Seventh Sense which allows characters to smite foes with stylish move which gives them boost and the finish the attack with the powerfull attack which destroys the entire army of enemies with no problem. Characters Staff Director: *Hisashi Koinuma Music: *Masato Koike *MASA *Kenji Nakajoh *Kensuke Inage *Haruki Yamada *Kento Hasegawa Executive Producer: *Masami Kurumada Voice Cast *Seiya (Kaito Ishikawa/Scott Menville) *Tenma (Tetsuya Kakihara/David Vincent) *Kohga (Hikaru Midorikawa/Yuri Lowenthal) *Yato (Atsushi Abe/Robbie Daymond) *Jabu (Takeshi Kusao/Johnny Yong Bosch) *Nachi (Bin Shimada/Kyle Hebert) *Ban (Tetsu Inada/Jamieson Price) *Ichi (Masaya Onosaka/Terrence Stone) *Ikki (Katsuyuki Konishi/Crispin Freeman) *Hyouga (Mamoru Miyano/Brad Swaile) *Soma (Katsuyuki Konishi/Kaiji Tang) *Haruto (Tatsuhisa Suzuki/Dan Green) *Shun (Hiroshi Kamiya/Yuri Lowenthal) *Shiryu (Takahiro Sakurai/Steve Burton) *Yuna (Yukino Satsuki/Tara Strong) *Milo (Toshihiko Seki/Reuben Langdon) *Marine (Fumiko Orikasa/Laura Bailey) *Shaina (Mami Koyama/Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) *Ryuhou (Tetsuya Kakihara/David Vincent) *Eden (Junichi Suwabe/Doug Erholtz) *Subaru/Saturn/Syd/Bud (Yuu Mizushima/Sam Riegel) *Saga/Kanon (Ryotaro Okiyayu/Steven Jay Blum) *Athena (Fumiko Orikasa/Hynden Walch) *Shion (Shinichiro Miki/Jason David Frank) *Mu (Takumi Yamazaki/Todd Habernkorn) *Kiki (Shigeru Nakahara/Chuck Huber) *Shaka/Mime (Yuuji Mitsuya/Benjamin Diskin) *Dohko (Kenyuu Horiuchi/James Woods) *Apollo (Toshiyuki Morikawa/George Newbern) *Harbinger (Kazuyki Yao/Patrick Seitz) *Deathmask (Ryouichi Tanaka/Steven Jay Blum) *Aphrodite (Keichi Nanba/Josh Keaton) *Shura (Takeshi Kusao/Doug Erholtz) *Fenrir (Toshihiko Seki/Richard Cansino) *Aldebaran (Tessho Genda/Fred Tatasciorre) *Poseidon (Keichi Nanba/Daniel Southworth) *Yuzuriha (Sanae Kobayashi/Colleen Clinkenbeard) *Siegfried (Mitsuaki Madono/Roger Craig Smith) *Thor/Aiolos (Yuusaku Yara/Brian Bloom) *Paradox/Integra (Yukana Nogami/Amy Jo Johnson) *Pallas (Eri Kitamura/Monica Rial) *Caca (Keaton Yamada/Christopher Sabat) *Camus (Nobutoshi Canna/Kiefer Sutherland) *Sho (Nana Mizuki/Stephanie Sheh) *Mii (Hitomi Harada/Tara Platt) *Krishna (Masaharu Satoh/Phill LaMarr) *Rasgado (Tomokazu Sugita/Richard Epcar) *Bian (Show Hayami/Keith Silverstein) *Sorrento (Youku Shioya/John Demitta) *Fudou (Tomokazu Seki/Phil Fulton) *Ushio (Houchuu Ohtsuka/David Lodge) *Sho (Shigeru Nakahara/Sam Riegel) *Daichi (Daiki Nakamura/Ed Cunningham) *Hilda (Mitsuko Horie/Veronica Taylor) *Hyperion (Takaya Kuroda/Troy Baker) *Hades (Akio Ohtsuka/James Woods) *Thanatos (Toshio Furukawa/Doug Erholtz) *Hypnos (Tomohiro Tsuboi/Gideon Emery) *Loki (Tomokazu Seki/Quinton Flynn) *Mars (Hidekatsu Shibata/Lee Everest) *Abzu (Nobuo Tobita/Vic Mignogna) *Aegaeon (HIsao Egawa/Matt Riedy) *Gallia (Wakana Yamazaki/Britney Lee Harvey) *Titan (Eiji Takemoto/Matthew Mercer) *Aiacos (Shinichiro Miki/Christopher Bevins) *Minos (Kouichi Tochika/Steve Staley) *Radamanthys (Takehito Koyasu/Patrick Seitz) *Mira (Yuuji Ueda/Tony Oliver) *Isaak (Ryusei Nakao/Christopher Ayres) *Tokisada (Show Hayami/Skip Stellrecht) *Europe (Issei Futamata/Christopher Corey Smith) *Genbu (Nobuyuki Hiyama/Marc Diraison) *Aiolia (Hideyuki Tanaka/Kevin Conroy) *Narration (Tohru Okawa/Douglas Rye) Theme Song Opening 1: "Pegasus Fantasy ver. Enson" by Nobuo "NoB" Yamada and Masaaki Endoh (Sanctuary Arc, Omega Mars Arc) Opening 2: "Soldier Dream" by JAM Project (Asgard Arc, Soul of Gold, Hades) Opening 3: "Mirai Saint Omega ~Saint Evolution~" by Nagareda Project (Omega New Cloth, The Lost Canvas, Saintia Sho) Opening 4: "Senkou Strings" by Cyntia (Saturn Arc) Ending: "Blue Forever" by Nobuo "NoB" Yamada and Hironobu Kageyama Trivia *This is the first game to have an english voice acting while the other games didn't. Category:Saint Seiya Category:Shueisha Category:Namco Bandai Category:Shonen Jump Category:Omega Force Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Beat 'em Up Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:PC Games Category:Maelstro0210's games Category:Maelstro0210's articles